


Mixed Mating

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anatomically correct dragon, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Sex, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: A collection of sex-driven one-shots that revolve around this principle: One character is a beast-folk or dragon in their respective beast or dragon form. The other characters are a human or a beastfolk or dragonkin in their human form.
Relationships: Elise/Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Double Dipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanfictionConsort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConsort/gifts).



> Warning: This collection of one-shots contains anatomically correct dragons and beastfolk. On top of that, there are the usual topics of breeding, male over female dominance, some blood, but! This collection is unique to my other mating fics in one key manner…
> 
> Each pairing has the respective shifter already shifted and their partner is in their human form!
> 
> 'Normal' A/N: Extra thanks to Namu Rosutaoi (Over on fanfiction.net) for bringing this up to me… and Consort for suggesting some additional pairings. Most of these pairings are ones that I already have up, and will be noted when it happens. Also, under the most general of rules…
> 
> Any pairing that is a beast/dragon form on a pure human is more for Namu… any pairing that is a beast/dragon form on a shifter in their human form is more for Consort. There is one exception, though...
> 
> FanfictionConsort: Well, now that I've been reassured you'll like this, you can bet I'll be all for this one!
> 
> Oh yes, and remember how you liked 'Confined' Corrin's Dragon/Kinshi form? Well... here's some extra details to go with it!
> 
> And I need to emphasize… the end of this gets crazy.

Set in ' **Confined'** (Felicia/Corrin/Elise)

Corrin tilts his head, then shakes it, unsure if he just heard Felicia and Elise correctly… well technically Felicia said it, but Elise had already agreed. "You want me to…?"

"Assume your dragon form and lie on your back." Felicia repeats. "Dragons are reptiles and the males have a pair of hemipenes. If Elise and I position ourselves correctly, we can both ride you at the same time!"

"But I won't be human." Corrin points out the obvious. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Pfft, duh… why else would we suggest it?" Elise smiles.

"It'll be something new…" Felicia lowers herself just enough to show off her cleavage. "Besides, if we end up not liking it, then we just won't do it again."

Corrin looks at his Dragonstone, well… that is true. If they don't like it, they don't have to do it like this again. Besides, if it does get bad, they can just stop… "Alright." He nods. "For the sake of trying something new." Like, really new.

"Ooo, this is going to be **fun**." Felicia giggles as she and Elise steps back. "Whenever you are ready, love."

Corrin breathes in, focuses on his Dragonstone, then shifts into his, much larger dragon/bird form. It's a form he's only somewhat familiar with. His body has a sort of undercoat that is layered in white feathers, which is covered with light-blue dragon scales. His wings are just white feathers, and he has an aviary head located under an armored helm. His legs and tail are draconic, but his 'feet' are like talons. "Okay…" Thankfully, their room is just a bit larger than the rest, and it only took him about two minutes to worm his way around before he was on his back, hind legs spread.

"Uh… Felicia? Where is the…?" Elise, with a flushed face, looks over Corrin's aviary underside… which is actually just feathers. There are no scales on his underbelly!

"Right… over…" She breathes as she strokes a rather small slit near the base of his tail, "Here."

"Mmng…" Corrin groans as two lengths slowly start to reveal themselves to Felicia's gentle stroking around his cloaca.

"Oh…" Elise gasps as the pair of draconic dicks unfold. "Wow, you are… right, F-Felicia…" Her face is fully flushed as she imagines the… "Are those…?"

Felicia giggles as she ever-so-gently touches one of the spines, "Just as soft as skin." She assures her, "Are you ready?" She turns to raise an eyebrow. "Corrin?"

"Pl-please…" He whines out, a slight thrust to his lower half.

In response, Felicia discards her clothes without a second though and Elise… just removes her leggings. "Are you okay?" The Maid asks. "If you're not comfortable…"

"Oh, but it looks so…" She reaches out to touch it.

"Would you like for me to go first?"

"Uh… sure?" Elise tilts her head.

"Elise? Then how about… come over here?" Corrin suddenly asks.

She squeaks, jumps in place, then looks at Corrin's aviary head with wide eyes, "Um… alright!" Putting on a large smile, she hops over, "Watcha need?"

"I could… lick?" He chuckles, though there's a low rumble that accompanies it.

"You mean lick my…?" Poor Elise, she still has some trouble saying it. "We haven't tried that, so… sure!" Being extra-careful, Elise climbs up his body and positions herself so that, " **Whoo**!" She shivers the second one of his exhales of breath hits her panties and core. Immediately warmed up, her small breasts perk out against her dress, sending even more waves of pleasure from the super-soft fabric rubbing against her nipples. "That's really, ah!" In one quick motion, Corrin opens his beak, which parts the helmet and sends out his tongue between her legs, taking a copious lick of her crotch, which is partially blocked by her panties. "Ah, oh… Corrin…" She sighs as she leans back a bit, placing her hands on the sides of his armored helmet.

"Again?" He needlessly asks.

"Oh please… that was so…!" Her sentence was interrupted by another lick, this one far more rough than the first. In fact, his tongue is so large and rough and just **right** that she doesn't even bother trying to move her panties.

On the other end of things…

Being by herself, Felicia has taken to slowly lowering her core over one of the very hearty draconic members, and facing the other. She then sort of… positions her breasts to rub on his other length. The reaction was immediate as Corrin thrusts upward, sending one hemepenis as far as Felicia's vaginal canal would allow, and the other getting a copious amount of titty flesh rubbing. "F-Felicia!" Corrin groans into Elise's entrance, almost causing an orgasm from her on the spot… instead it was the following lick that did her in.

"C-C-Corrin!" She clenches her legs as her inner walls tighten. "Wh-whew, I… whew…" She takes a few breaths to stabilize herself.

Of course, Felicia wasn't just sitting there on that pleasure rod, either… her movements matched the occasional thrust from Corrin, and by the gods… when those fleshy spikes rubbed inside of her? "Corrin, I…" Felicia hadn't orgasmed so early or quickly before in her life. However, unlike Elise, her inner walls couldn't really tighten that much, since Corrin's draconic member was spreading her wide enough as is.

"You feel so…" Corrin thrusts up again, "I can't help it…"

"Please, keep going!" She exclaims during her vaginal and titfuck combo.

Elise finally finds the urge to move her panties to the side, but that's really it, "Inside, please…" She whines. With the smell of her sex so thick, the only real response was for Corrin to send his tongue towards her most private treasure… and unlike a human tongue, his draconic tongue is forked, but more importantly, thinner and longer. As such, Corrin could reach so much farther inside of Elise, acting almost like a human penis… that could twist and turn to reach literally any spot that he wanted to.

Within a minute, Corrin has Elise squirming, toes curled, clenched teeth, and her nails are scraping against his head as another orgasm shoots through her. Meanwhile…

Felicia could feel the draconic penis inside of her core pulsing, and her titfuck turns into… hugging the other length as she felt the first wave of draconic semen pump into her, then a second which overflowed out of her and running down onto Corrin's own body, but his sex organ wasn't done yet… a third and a final fourth exited, leaving a huge puddle behind. And now… now Corrin's scent is so thick in the air that even someone with a sinus problem wouldn't be able to smell anything but Corrin's hot dragon sex.

But that's just one hempenis, Felicia still has one more to work on, especially as Elise lets out a third orgasmic cry.

Felicia begins rubbing the second of Corrin's dragon dicks with her hands, arms, and part of her body, while also licking around the tip… keep in mind she's also slightly drenched in his sex juices by this point, especially her lower half. She can barely even feel her lower half, mind you… she hasn't even tried to remove herself from his hearty girth. "F-Felicia!" He **growls** out, his tongue still deep in Elise, even though she's practically just lying on top of his armored head.

"Just let it go, love… let it all go." Felicia whispers towards his unspent dick. "I'm ready…" See, that's what she said… but then he did let loose. Without a passage to guide into a waiting womb, the true force of his ejaculation was realized… part of the first spurt came out so strong that it hit the ceiling, while the rest rained right back down onto his length and the part of Felicia's body that was snuggling up to it. And like the first set of loads… the second dick proved to have just as many… one, two, three, and four spurts of draconic semen were shot up. Most of it landed back onto Corrin's feathery belly, and fair portion fell onto Felicia, coating the Maid. Finally, thanks to his genitals twitching, one load was sent towards his head, nailing Elise on her body with a glob.

Of course, this also meant that Corrin's own armored helmet was splattered with white warmth.

"Whew…" Elise sighs as she climbs over to Corrin's chest, then proceeds to lay down… not a single care about how cum-soaked she is.

"That was… incredible." Pop, Felicia finally pulls away from his dick, only to lie down next to Elise, "Love, and you taste wonderful…" She licks up some nearby semen, which isn't just warm… but **hot**! To the two women, it's almost like they are bathing in heated water… if the water was thick, white, smelled heavily of male sex, and was steadily increasing their own desires.

So yeah, much better than any normal bath.

"We can… do that again." Corrin rumbles out. "I need a rest, though."

"Good night, love." Felicia yawns… as Elise is already sleeping. That just leaves one more point…

Corrin feels legitimately bad for whoever has to clean up his room this time… oh, cleaning himself and his wives will be easy… cleaning up all the globs of dragon-cum from the roof and **carpeted** floors will be another thing entirely.


	2. Royal Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same chapter name, different context.
> 
> Sort of hot-headed and not willing to be outdone… what would Hinoka do if Keaton shifted to breed with Selkie… but not her?

Set in ‘ **Corrin, of the Wolfskin** ’ (Hinoka/Keaton)

Alright, that’s it, she’s had it! After hearing Selkie’s moans of pleasure for the **third time** today, Hinoka storms right up to Keaton… whose bulging knot hasn’t even shrank enough for him to pull out of Selkie. “Oh, hey Hina~!” Selkie readily greets her in her Nine-tails form… as if she isn’t currently filled up with Keaton’s impressive red rocket. “Did you wanna play?” She jumped forward… or she would have, if Keaton’s knot wasn’t in her. So instead, she moved a few inches and fell on the floor.

“How are… you not tired yet?” Keaton gripes, hulking in his Wolfsegger form.

“I dunno?” Selkie looks at Keaton, then tries to view her crotch… or more accurately, his red length. She sighs when she finds out she can’t crane her head far enough. “Are you still, uh… what was it? Oh, right! Are you still ‘teethy’?”

“It’s horny.” Hinoka flatly states. “Keaton, I’m ready for another.”

He growls, “And I want Selkie right now.”

She huffs, but she isn’t giving up this easily… “Selkie~?”

“Yeeeees, Hina?”

“If you stand up and go against Keaton’s ‘needs’... I’ll send in an order for more peach trees.”

Her ears snap up and she’s suddenly on high alert. Keaton growls again, but Selkie isn’t even slightly deterred. “Deal!” All nine of her tails start wagging at various directions and speeds.

“Mate…” Keaton warns.

“Nope, even you got nothing on new peach trees!” She giggly exclaims, and the second that knot is small enough? **Zoom**! Selkie dashes out.

Hinoka flashes a triumphant smile. “So, about me…”

Keaton frowns, looking not a bit amused or impressed. He crosses his arms, “Hina…”

“I’m horny, and I want you now!” Hinoka huffs, then crosses her arms, “Selkie can wait.” She then walks up the rest of the distance, and stands tall against him… despite him being almost twice her size. “Breed me.”

Keaton looks away, his tail slowly wagging. Heh… he always likes it when Hinoka stands her ground and demands something. “No.”

Shift, drop… Hinoka lowers **just** her leggings… while her stockings, boots, and even her panties stay in place. “I can make you want me.”

“Not interested.” Aw, come on! What a horrible lie!

“Keaton, your dick is in full view and ready to go.”

“Still thinking about Selkie.”

“Keaton…”

“I’ll rip you in two with this.” Well… the length alone can go from her core to her upper chest, she can see with just a glance.

“Shift back?”

“Instincts… prefer to breed while shifted. Hasn’t quite faded just yet. That’s why I still want Selkie.”

She bites her lip, “Well, I can still help out.” Her face is flushed, “You won’t be able to stick it all in me, but I can still give you some release.” She reaches out and touches his enormous member… gods, it is so hot! Well, and slick… Hinoka closes in a bit and sniffs. Even without enhanced senses, she knows there’s more than just his musk to this.

She swears she can smell Selkie’s residual feminine odor.

“No.”

“Too bad.” Hinoka, without waiting, licks his massive girth, causing it to twitch and him to groan.

“Hina, I can’t…”

“But I do.” She chuckles as she starts rubbing it, “How about this… let me handle things today?

“I can’t just…”

“Trust me, Keaton. I’ll give you a good time.” She smiles a bit sheepishly, “Even if I can’t fit it in my…”

“Core.” He states.

“I can still do other things.”

Keaton breathes in, then sighs, “Alright.” He leans back against the cave wall. Hinoka takes her top off, which leaves only her stockings, shoes, and bra. She takes a breath as she looks his comparatively massive length over. Gods, it’s no joke when compared to his unshifted length. Maybe it’s her imagination, but it seems thicker than her chest area… half the length of one of her legs, and **gods** … the knot at the base. “Mate?” He asks, concern entering his voice.

She shakes her head, “I got this.” It’s partially a lie, but she needs to appear confident.

How can Selkie fit **this** in her?!

A gulp, and she reaches out with her hands and starts stroking it, noting the slightly sticky feeling, probably from partially dried sexual juices. Oh, but the smell… her core heats up at the mere scent of the raw musk. She licks her lips as she rubs Keaton’s wolf dick, before giving it a lick. Her senses ignite at the taste, oh… it is so much better than the unshifted one.

Or maybe that’s because it’s soaked in Selkie’s juices? Because she can actually taste a distinct sweetness to the normally salty organ. “Mmm…” She moans without noticing, then gives him another lick, and another. The next thing she knows, she’s slobbering all over, up and down, side to side, all the while rubbing him.

“Ngh…” He lets out a small growl as some precum spurts up… and onto her head. He is giving quick and short thrusts, but it’s also clear he’s restraining herself.

He could easily hurt her with his Wolfsegger form’s dick.

“Oh, Keaton…” She hums, her face coated in a layer of lupine pre-cum. “I could taste you all day.” Then again, this sweetness is also getting quite addicting… maybe she should have Selkie go first for when Hinoka wants to suck and lick Keaton? Warmth spreads through her, and one hands goes from his dick to her breasts, hidden by the wrap she has. Instead of actually undoing them, though, she simply slips a hand under and starts rubbing them in small circles. “Haah…” She lets out a breath on his length, it twitches and she gets more of the extremely salty pre-cum. “K-Keaton…”

“Mate…” He growls, his massive claws digging into the cave wall behind him.

“Heh, you like this?” The hand on her breast slips down, going straight to her core and, gods! A finger slips in without any issue, oh… so wet, so warm. The other hand drops a bit and focused closer to the base of the shaft, while her mouth is directed towards the tip, fortunately right as another spurt of pre-cum shoots out. She greedily licks it up, already falling so deeply into lust. A second finger slips in and she gasps.

He thrusts a bit, causing the tip to enter her mouth, though she literally can’t take anymore than that. “Too… small.” He growls, sounding more aggravated than anything.

“Trust… me.” She pants. “I can get it done.” She moves closer, planting her whole frontside onto his now really **hot** length. She slips her fingers out and spreads her legs so that the outside of her core can rub up against it… “Alright… thrust.” She’s basically hugging it.

“...alright?” Uncertainty enters his voice, but he does so anyway. It takes about five, since the first few had Hinoka holding on too firmly, but after that? Well, her body basically turned into a sort of giant hand. “Ngh, H-Hina…” He groans, actually gaining a large amount of stimulation from this, frankly strange sexual position…

But, when you’re a normal sized human faced with a cock that roughly equals your entire midsection… you gotta find different ways to have sex.

“Come on, give it to me, Keaton. I’ll clean you up.” Hinoka moans… even that slight contact with her core is enough to set her nerves on fire. Lick lick, she adds to his motions by resuming what she did earlier.

One of his hands holds onto her, just firm enough to press her even closer to his red, veiny wolf dick. “Hina, Hina… mate…” And with one final thrust, his semen shoots straight up… and back down onto his length, Hinoka, and his stomach. “Haah, alright, that was…” He takes breathes.

However, there might have been more important things right now for her, as Hinoka immediately took to licking up large globules of his still incredibly salty sex juice. “Keaton… I swear…” She says in between gulps, “I could have this in a glass and drink it, it’s **so** good!” Lick, lick, scoop up, gulp. Hinoka looks more like an overused prostitute than a Princess right now.

“Human things…” Keaton sighs, it seems he’s more than spent. Which means he was only really performing to try and sate Selkie’s seemingly endless energy pool. “Hina? Have… Selkie keep watch.”

“What about the…?”

“If she can’t keep an eye on him, have her put back on that sleep spell.” He groans as he lies down. “I’m going to rest.”

Hinoka, who still has a fair amount of semen on her, simply nods. “Alright… sleep tight, Keaty.” With that, she strides out of his cave… only wearing her stockings, shoes, and bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright… if Felicia was having a tough time getting Gryphon!Corrin’s dick into her core, then there’s no way Hinoka will be able to get Wolfsegger!Keaton’s massive girth into her without causing issues... even if Selkie can fit it in her. Also, don’t forget that Wolfskin taste salty and Kitsunes taste sweet! Very important lore!


	3. Hot and Bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every chapter will feature a canon pair from one of my fics and this is one of them! I simply chose two that I’d like to see together.

No associated fic (Selkie/Forrest)

Forrest is gently humming as he stitches together yet another masterfully woven blanket. “Ah, I do believe Aunt Elise will love this one!” He smiles at his handiwork, a bright pink plush blanket with many hearts and small woodland creatures. He gently places it to the side and reaches for…

“Mine!” For him to be knocked out of his chair and for his wife, Selkie, to pin him to the ground. “Are you ready? I’m ready! Can we go?” She is in her Kitsune form, her tail is furiously wagging… and Forrest suddenly felt his lower dress just get wet.

He cranes his head a bit and notices that Selkie’s core is very much dripping her juices. His face flushes, “Love, please… not here.” This isn’t exactly a private area, it’s a sewing room that anyone could walk into at any moment.

“Forrrrrrrest.” Selkie huffs. “I’m so **hot** that it’s unfoxable!”

“...unbearable, dear.”

“Undeerable.” She incorrectly says again, then lower her… woah!

Forrest can literally feel her heat through his dress, skirt, **and** panties... not to mention that there are still several inches between her core and his dress. “I… I feel that, love.” His breath shortens, “How long has…”

“Just a few minutes ago, pleeeaaaase…” She whimpers, lowering her body just a bit more, enough for her dripping wet vagina to meet his dress.

Forrest’s length has already risen to as far as his panties will allow, and he’s actually worried that they might be ruined. His breathing is quick and husky… seeing his lovely wife in such a needy state is really turning him on. “Can we at least get a private room, love?” He tries.

“I wanna go now! Now!” She insists. “Breed me, Forrest! Give me lots and lots of kits!” She’s now pressing her core onto the spot where his member is struggling to break free. “I want all of it, all of you!” She’s panting heavily as she continues to dip onto his dress, soaking it with her juices.

He hesitates still, worried they might be caught, but gods… seeing her like this? “Alright, alright. It’s going to have to be quick, though.” He drops to a whisper, “And no loud noises this time.” His face now turns completely red, remembering the night Selkie was heard several hallways down from their room. Forrest quickly reaches down, and pulls his skirt and panties just enough so that his penis sticks right up, then he parts the dress high enough to where Selkie can lower herself onto him. “Th-there, love…” He gulps.

“Yay! Breeding!” She exclaims, drops down onto him and, “Ah!” She lets out a completely relieved sigh. “You’re so good to me! Can we go again after this?”

“W-what? No! Just once!” He gripes. “At least… not out here!” Gods, her tunnel is so **hot** , he’s never felt her insides so heated before. The way she slides so easily, but he can still feel his own girth pushing her inner walls apart and… the heat. It’s like some kind of mini-sauna for his dick. “G-Gods, love, you’re so…”

Drip drip, more fluid drops onto Forrest, but instead of it being her feminine fluids, this time it’s her mammary glands dropping small amounts of milk. “This time is it! I’m telling you!” Forrest can’t even thrust himself, as her hind legs pressing down on him. Instead, he reaches up and rubs her fur… not that he can do much else. “Ooo! That feels real good!” She squeaks out.

“Selkie! I meant it! Not so loud!” Forrest harshly whispers.

She keeps her mouth shut for a moment, but that does nothing with the sound of the sloshing of combined juices and fur landing on his crotch, which is actually quite loud… considering how quickly and hard she’s raising and lowering herself. “Give it to me, Forrest! I want **all** of your tasty juices!” It’s something she done once in her human form… give Forrest a blowjob. She wouldn’t stop talking about how great he tasted for days.

In fact, if she weren’t in heat right now, she might be doing that instead.

“F… m-mate!” Selkie gasps as her inner walls contract tightly around Forrest’s length.

“Only… for you, love!” With his literal first chance since she pounced on him, Forrest thrusted, which was the last bit of stimulation he needed… his length shot out his load.

“Wh-whew…” Selkie pants, “You’re so awesome!” She cranes her neck and licks his face, “Can we go again?”

“Love, please… I need a moment.” He takes a heavy breath as the sexual high starts to… he gasps as Selkie raises her core with a plop, then moves with back a few steps and places her still shifted form in front of his penis, “S-Selkie?”

“Again!” Her tail is wagging and she licks his length, cleaning up the rest of the mess.

“I said not here! And I need a few minutes!”

“Hee hee, it’s alright. I know how to get you going again!” Selkie giggles, “Aunty Camilla taught me a few tricks!”

Forrest’s face slightly pales, “Aunt… Camilla… taught you…?” The idea is so hard to grasp, but yet…

Selkie licks the backside of his cock, and Forrest can literally feel magic being used. Within a second of that incredibly rough lick, he is sporting an erection once more. “Okay okay, so… lemme try this!” She opens her maw and very carefully takes him whole with ease, while also keeping her deadly sharp canines out of the way. No seriously, one wrong move and he’ll have several rips across his length. His concern rises, yet…

He can’t lie, the fear of it is sending his heart racing… to know that his love is so confident in her skills that she will risk such a pleasuring move. Still, he does everything he can not to thrust upwards. “S-Selkie…” He moans, gripping the floor with his open hands. He can feel her incredibly hot breath and that long, rough tongue wrap around his shaft.

Selkie giggles, clearly enjoying herself as Forrest squirms on the floor. She pulls up and out, showing off his completely wet dick… and the surrounding clothing that is drenched in spit and some sex juices. “Hee hee… I like those sounds.” She stares him down for a moment,

“L-Love?” He gasps out. “Could you… um… finish?”

Her tail quickly wags and she nods, “You bet!” Without hesitating, she dunks her maw back down and around his length, as her tongue wraps up and around, pumping him like someone might use their hand… if their hand was rough, wet, and was their wife’s hand and…

“S-Selkie!” He gasps as he finally loses the control and thrusts up. “I… I can’t… I.”

“Gimme gimme gimme gimme!” She somehow says with a maw full of dick. “I want all of it!” She pushes her maw so far down that her nose is pressed against his upper crotch right below the waist and her bottom jaw is brushing against his testicles.

And yet, he has the distinct feeling she could take even more at once. “O-okay, here…” That one last lick was all he needed, and he lets out his second load within, what… ten minutes?

“Mmm…” She hums as she easily swallows that, then cleans up the surrounding area.

“Haah, S-Selkie…” He breathes, “Are… are you finished now?” He places a gloved hand on his forehead. Despite her doing pretty much all of the work, he’s sweating and nearly out of breath.

His response is for her to lie down on top of him. “Yeah… that was great!” Oh, her body is so warm and inviting. “Take a nap?”

“Can we do that in our…?” She’s already asleep. Well then. “I guess… as long as you’re sleeping with me, anywhere can be our bed.” With a smile, Forrest wraps his arms around his still shifted wife. “Sweet dreams, Selkie.” He whispers, before kissing her maw. “I love you.”

“...I love you too, Forrest.” She mutters as he falls asleep. However, there’s one more statement that he misses, “If you stick around like that again, I’m biting your man bits off, Niles.” Shortly after, frantic steps echo and become quieter and more distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, that end part is so adorable! Forrest and Selkie cuddling together after two quickies! *shakes fist* Better watch it, Niles! Selkie isn’t kidding around!


	4. Three Males, One Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I had this specific scenario in mind for a very long while now, but I finally managed to get it out! Enjoy!

No Associated fic (Keaton/Kaden) and (Nina/Corrin)

“And we are doing this again… why?” Keaton huffs as Corrin leads him and Kaden into some recently built room in the Astral Plain. “I don’t like this, males don’t mate.”

“Aw, c’mon Keaton… it’ll be fun!” Kaden nudges the Wolfskin, “I’m always open for new ideas… even if they are kinda weird.”

Corrin smiles… oh, he’ll get this to work… he did promise his wife, Nina, the best birthday present ever… and what better present then letting her watch two males ram each other for hours on end? “Keaton, you’ll enjoy it. It’s like having a female, if a female could ram theirs into you, as well.” Corrin may also have gotten a… fascination with males, due to his wife.

“See, Keaton? Commander Corrin is getting really excited, so… we should, too!” Kaden takes a deep sniff of the air, keenly picking up Corrin’s rising musk. Kaden’s tail starts wagging as his length shamelessly hardens… Kitsunes don’t have the same concerns when it comes to sex, when compared to humans. “So… Keaton?”

The Wolfskin tucks his hands in his pockets, he looks away… but his tail wags and his own veiny penis starts to bulge against his trousers. “Not interested.” He huffs, then removes a hand from his pocket to hold his tail, “Stupid little…”

“Keaton, you want this as much as Kaden.” Corrin points out. “It’ll make me happy if you go through with this.”

“Yeah, well…”

“I’ll also order in a prime cut steak for you.”

“Pfft, steak…” Keaton rolls his eyes, but he also starts drooling… and the tip of his tail manages to wag, despite the base of it being gripped.

“How about adding in a giant cow bone to chew on?” Corrin keeps adding on to the list.

“...how big?”

“I could also have some of the Vallite castle scoured for some really neat…”

“Alright! Alright! I’ll do it!” Keaton concedes. “But… you better follow up with all of that! You hear me?!”

Corrin chuckles, “I’ll make sure everything exceeds your expectations, Keaton.”

“And to make this clear… I’m **only** doing this for that stuff… not because I want to see Kaden squirming under me!”

“If you want to be on top, you’re gonna have to earn it!” Kaden puffs his chest out.

“...I’ll let you have the steak if you submit.”

“Heh, not gonna change my mind that…”

“I’ll brush your fur, too.”

“...Deal.” Kaden nods.

Corrin stops in front of the newest building. “Alright you two… go on in.” He opens the door for them.

“You aren’t coming in, Corrin?” Kaden asks.

“No…? Corrin tilts his head, “I said I wouldn’t be in the same room.”

“Oh… right. Heh sorry, I forgot.” Kaden laughs, “Alright, let’s go, Keaton!” Kaden marches in there… Keaton soon follows. Inside this specific room seems like any normal room with a door, though the floor is full of real grass and some plants. “So, Keaton… just you and me.” Kaden states. “And you’re going to mount me? Heh… sounds fun. Wonder how Corrin’s gonna see, though?” He looks around, slightly confused, and well…

* * *

In the second room, it’s almost the same, but the floor is well-carpeted… and one wall is actually a magically-enchanted one-way looking glass. Corrin and Nina can see Keaton and Kaden, but not the other way around. As it stands now, Nina is already all but glued to the glass, she’s breathing quite heavily, and Corrin can swear he already can spot her panties being quite wet… and maybe some drool running down her face. “Uh… happy birthday, love!” He exclaims. His response?

“Th… they are?” She stammers with a moan and now that he approaches from a side, he can that one hand is slipped down under. “Best… present… haah… ever!”

He chuckles, goes behind her, reaches around to fondle her breasts, and whispers into her ear, “There’s more than that, dear.”

“Who else?!”

“Us. Consider Keaton and Kaden, uh… foreplay.” To be fair, he wants to watch the two beastfolk go at it, too. “Mind if we stripped now?” Sexual excitement soars up.

“Y-yeah… please.” Nina nods, quickly taking off the cloak, her shirt, pants… though she strangely leaves her stockings on, but that’s small details… like how her breath quickened, her nipples are perked up, and how her thighs are trembling as her fingers slide in and out.

“Hey, love?” Corrin easily discards all of his clothes, leaving him completely bare, then proceeds to grasp her juice-soaked hand, “Let me…” With that hand, he nudges hers aside and slips it into her depths.

“Haah… **Corrin**!” And just like that, she orgasms, his touch was the last thing she needed. He feels a warmth of juices cascade over his hand. Her muscular thighs closes and she rubs them a bit, her hands now against the glass. “A-Again… please!”

“Don’t forget that…”

“I’m… watching them!” She squeaks out, “Kaden’s… shifted and… keep rubbing me! Please!”

He chuckles, “Of course, my love.” He dips his fingers far into her carnal canal again, while his length is pressing against her rear. “You know… we could…?” This room is prepared for a… ‘long time’. There are a number of herbs that help out with sex drive.

“...As long as I can see… **Ah**!” No more permission needed, Corrin rams it in her backside. “Gods, you’re lucky I love you…” Her face is flushed while she feels Corrin’s impressive girth, which has had some lube slipped on for good measure, going in and out of her rear, his fingers exploring her vagina while his other hand has coupled up her lengthy pigtails, pulling on them hard enough to ‘help’ Nina keep her head up high, though… she’s also being highly stimulated by…

* * *

“So, I put this on my penis?” Kaden looks at some strange bottle, which has a note that basically states that this liquid goes over a male’s dick… since the rear doesn’t get wet like a vagina. “Keaton? I’m gonna need you to apply this on my lil’ fox.” Without waiting, he shifts into his Nine Tails form… then lays on his side. “Rub me!”

“...This better be worth it.” Keaton gripes, but… he grabs the bottle, uncorks it, then sniffs it. “Ugh… smells pretty bad.” He walks over to Kaden, who tails are wagging, “Hey… cut it out! You’re… **Kaden**! Stop smacking me in the face!”

“Heh… sorry. I’m really excited! Wonder what Corrin’s doing?” He looks around, then gasps when Keaton slips an almost excessive amount of liquid over his long, blood-red, veiny vulpine dick. “Think that’s good? Ooo… Keaton! Lie down right up next to me!”

Keaton huffs, drops his trousers… and does just that. He’s immediately grasped by Kaden’s front legs, and within **seconds** , a new feeling slips into his rear. “What the…?” Despite the aid of the lubricant, the first thing Keaton feels is something akin to intrusion. “H-Hey! Hold… on!” He growls…

Kaden **bites** his neck, “Hush… you’re **mine** right now!” A surprising amount of dominance comes out of the Nine Tails tone… and it now just struck Keaton what he agreed to. And that agreement includes Kaden relentlessly slamming his impressively sized dick into his butt. Keaton ends up whimpering, a sound that causes Kaden to go into an even more lust-driven frenzy. The Nine Tails bites a bit harder, the scent of blood enters the air, and despite his earlier gripes…

Keaton’s own veiny dick lets out some pre-cum.

One of Keaton’s hands digs into the grass-ground, his teeth are grinding, and he’s doing everything he can to not show off the pleasure that is coursing through him. Why does this feel so good?! “K-Kaden!” He gives in.

“Heh… low… magic resistance.” Kaden chuckles. “I hope you feel a little… stopped.”

“H…?” Keaton barely manages to get a letter out, before he notices something is… off. Despite the continued sexual arousal, his length is just… hardened, and that’s it. He reaches down with his other hand to stroke, but nothing. It’s like… Keaton gulps.

Kaden huffs and plunges so far his giant knot **plops** in. One, two… three loads of vulpine cum shoots into Keaton. “Heh… not bad, for a male.” Kaden breathes into the Wolfskin’s ear.

“I…”

“But, I’m not done.”

“Wait, you can’t be…?”

Several minutes pass as the two regain their breathing, and while Kaden pulls his knot out, his dick is most certainly still rock-hard. “It was labeled as an ‘energy drink’... ready for round two?”

“Kaden, I…” He is cut off as Kaden goes to plow the other’s rear once more. “F-fine… Breed me!”

* * *

Nina is currently on her hands and knees, eyes looking through this one-way mirror. Watching Keaton writhe like that was literally enough to give her an orgasm, watching Kaden dominate Keaton sent her nerves shooting up with sexual drive… Riding her husband’s draconic dick **s** and feeling two more loads enter her is heaven. “More?” Corrin asks.

By some sort of divine miracle, because even after four separate cum loads and gods-know how many orgasms… Nina is still conscious, “Another! Kaden is… **ah**!” Corrin inserts one of his dicks into her highly-sensitive vagina and the other into her rear. Nina’s body is plastered in dragon sperm.

“Gladly…” With extreme expertise, Corrin plows both holes, and it took only seconds for another orgasm to hit. “You still feel so… perfect.” He huffs, not caring to hold back. Sure, he may be releasing loads after every second or third thrust, but with the combination of an ‘energy drink’ and the heavy smell of musk? He’ll be ready to go again in a minute.

Nina’s toes curl, and she hears a howl from Keaton as his rear is so full of cum, that even Kaden’s knot doesn’t keep it all in. A pool of vulpine semen is forming, though Keaton has yet to climax. The poor Wolfskin is in the Nine Tails complete mercy, denied even sexual release. “A-again…” She mutters towards the glass, “Go… Kaden!” And as if sensing her desires… Kaden starts pumping into Keaton again. “Whoo!”

Since Corrin is in his dragon form, he can’t actually smile, though he would’ve liked to. “H-happy… b-birthday… love.” His voice echoes through their room.

“I… l-love you… so much… ah!” Nina squeaks as another orgasm surges through her… and as Corrin releases his seventh and eighth loads… she gives in. Her legs buckle down and she slumps to the floor, doused in dragon cum and so sexually satisfied, that it would be reasonable she wouldn’t be horny again for several months. While she, the human, is done, and her husband moves her, so that he may curl up around her in his dragon form…

Another howl echoes out as Kaden lets them both know that he won’t be finished anytime soon, so… Nina fell asleep to the sound of continuous releases from Kaden… and pleas from Keaton to have his own ejaculation.

Best birthday present, ever!


	5. Kana Dragon Wolf Fox?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this really came out of nowhere. No, literally. I mean nowhere. It came completely impromptu… but I liked it, so here it is! So, with that said…
> 
> Keaton, my drop-dead sexy Wolfskin? You just got lucky! (Gods, his voice though… *faints*)
> 
> We’re also getting a new look at a new hybrid form...

No Associated Fic (F!Kana/Keaton)

“Rrraawr!” A… certain Dragon-Kitsune hybrid named Kana mock-roars as she, well… chases her own Kitsune tail. “I’m gonna getcha!” She’s currently in her one and only form. See, the thing is… Kana doesn’t have two different Stones, rather just one, for a hybrid form. It is long and slender like a Kitsune, but instead of fur, she’s sporting her father’s blue-ish and grey scales. The face is Kitsune-based, though her eyes are slitted and she has a forked tongue. Her tail is slightly thick and muscular… like a dragon, but it’s fluffy like a Kitsune’s.

She is currently in the castle’s main courtyard, chasing her tail with a Kitsune’s signature speed… that is to say, if you were an everyday human that didn’t participate in the war, and as such was not used to such incredible feats that those in Corrin’s army had accomplished, you’d only see a grey and blue blur, with a hint of gold. She’s literally treading a hole into the ground at the speed she’s going. “Whee! Can’t… stay… away… forever!” Then a new scent enters the air, and she has this wonderful idea of stopping… which causes her momentum to send her toppling around for nearly five seconds. “Who’s there?” She asks out loud, well… she knows it’s neither mama or papa. Hm…

She perks her ears up as she rises off of the ground, stalks low, then proceeds to slowly walk. Due to her padded Kitsune feetsies, she makes barely even a sound as she moves across the ground, out of the gardens, into the castle proper, and through the hallways, all the while following her highly sensitive nose. _‘I’m gonna getcha, I’m gonna getcha.’_ She giddly thinks as she hurriedly follows this new person. Swish, swoosh, Kana’s heritage allows her to have all the benefits of moving fast **and** sneakily…

This person is also really far away, so… Kana may have been too focused on her tail earlier. Though, the scent does get stronger over time, so she knows she’s getting closer. Through the halls, out of the castle, off to the side of the main city, and into the woods. This person must’ve really been moving, to have a scent trail this strong go on for so long. And then… she finally picks up a visible figure.

She instantly recognizes him as Keaton, leader of the Wolfskin, father to Velouria, reluctant best friend to her own uncle, Kaden… and close friend of her father, Corrin. Most importantly, this means that she found someone she can play with! She lowers her stance, wiggles her butt, then pounces into the air, “I…”

Only for Keaton to snag her mid-air and ‘gently’ plow her into the ground. Even in his unshifted form, he proves his superiority. “Too loud, you were giggling, scent wasn’t natural.” He lets go and resumes walking. “You wouldn’t last long against a rival pack.” Concern hints his scent, but he’s acting as if he doesn’t care.

Kana huffs, “Keaton…” She calls out. “Watcha doin’ here?”

“Hunting.”

“But, you aren’t shifted.” She points out with a keen eye.

“I can hunt without shifting.”

Hrm… Kana lowers her form again, and encroaches onto Keaton, fully aware that he’s aware of where she is. She then sniffs the air, “You got a really strong scent today, Keaton.” She states.

“Hungry.”

“No… that’s not it.” He is wagging his tail, and as she’s looking him over, well… she isn’t too sure. Warm? Hot? She, without shame, sniffs herself. Her tail is wagging of its own accord. “Ooo, I smell nice… weird, but nice.” Selkie may or may have not have had more time to raise Kana when compared to Corrin, which leads to Kana acting more a beastfolk than human.

“Usually means you need a bath.” He dismisses.

“Nah, I don’t stink.” She curls up onto the forest floor and shoves her scaled-Kitsune head southward, quickly locating the source. It’s a part of her she never really observed… at the base of her tail lies a slit. While she doesn’t know it, her slit is more like her father’s dragon’s form cloaca as opposed to her mother’s vagina. “Hm… hey, Keaton?” Wait, he left? “Keaton!” She calls out again. She hops off of the ground, and chases him down in a matter of seconds. “Don’t leave me yet!” She huffs, pounces… but twists mid-air before Keaton could snag her, she then pivots the second she lands and pounces from his front, before he even has time to turn.

The result? Keaton is now on the ground. “No. Off.” He pushes, though Kana reactively digs her claws into him. “Ow! Kana!”

“S-sorry!” She jumps off, landing in front of his legs… then noticing a bulge. “Heeey, that wasn’t there before…” And in fact, it is the source of his really thick scent.

But, he is back up and staring her down. “Kana…”

“What are these scents, Keaton?” She asks, pointing her nose towards his crotch.

“I’m… ‘frisky’. You’re in heat.”

“Frisky? Heat?” She echoes, completely clueless. “Oh! Like playtime? You wanna play?” Her tail is wagging so fast, that her entire backside is wiggling with it. “I love playtime with momma! Can we play? Can we play? Oh, please please please!”

A glint passes by his eyes, but she isn’t sure what it is. Then he smirks, “Alright, we can play a game, I…”

“Tag? Chase? Small-animal hunting? Run in circles? How…”

“Stay.”

“Oh! Like hide-and-seek?” She nods.

“No.” His tone is deep and commanding. “Lay down.”

She takes it in stride with a giggle, “A new game? Sure!” Without a hint of concern, she lies down on her stomach. “Alright, what’s next?”

“Stay.” Simple, but effective… Kana is fully invested. Keaton walks closer. “Roll over onto your back.”

“Oh! I get it! You want a pet!” Youthful innocence, even in the presence of heavy musk… not that she knows. She just knows she smells something wonderfully enticing. “Woof! Woof!” She mock-barks, then proceeds to pant. “That means ‘pet me’!” She’s on her back, and both her front and hind legs are spread.

He chuckles, then does… in fact, pet her stomach. “I’m going to teach you a few tricks today, Kana.” There’s a slight ‘growly’-type sound to his voice right now, which sends shivers across Kana.

But, they aren’t ‘scary’ shivers, not like some of those scary stories that Miss Lady Azura shared. “Woof woof!” She continues her ‘pet talk’, “What are you teaching me?” She squirms as Keaton’s claws trace her underbelly, though the scales are still tough enough to keep him from ripping through her.

He smirks, and lets out a more ‘growly-growl’ sound that isn’t quite a growl, but it’s really close… oh! Like chuckling, but with a growl! Regardless, the sound reverberates throughout Kana, and her slit is feeling really, well… weird. Unfortunately, she can’t inspect herself from this position. However! What she **can** inspect is Keaton dropping his trousers, and revealing something that really gets her heart racing. “I’m going to help you out with that… itch.” He plainly states. “Right… down… here.” His hand goes down, and slides by the edges of her slit.

“Woah…” She gasps, “Do that again!”

Then he glares at her. “You’ve no control over me right now.” Then his eyes lighten a bit as he drags his hand across again, “I’m doing this for me.” His tail is wagging, of course.

“Oh right! I’m a pet, and pets listen to their owners.” She nods, a bit of drool escaping her maw. Her eyes are also half-lidded.

He nods, then continues gliding by her slit with his fingers, closer and closer to the actual entrance… _slip_. With the already available feminine juices, Keaton’s fingers slip in without issue, his claws expertly avoiding tearing any internal flesh. “Kana?” He voice is thick and heavy… and that large red-veiny thing between his legs is twitching and pulsing, sending out these small spurts of something that smells absolutely **tasty**.

“I like, uh… more? Please?” Then a word passes by her, “Master?”

“Mate.” He corrects.

“Mate…” She echoes, then bucks her hips as Keaton slides in and out with such ease. “Feels weird, but good.” He lowers himself, getting his mouth right over her cloaca, then give her a teasing lick… and she bucks her hips so hard that she smack Keaton in the face. He growls, she sheepishly giggles. “S-Sorry…” There’s a fair amount of juice on his face now, mainly near his mouth.

He licks the area around his mouth, then climbs over her, using his far superior strength to hold her down. “ **Mine**.” Another growl, and after a few seconds?

“Wha? U-um… Keaton?” She whimpers, suddenly very keenly aware of what is poking her entrance.

“It’ll fit.”

More words pass by, known by instinct, awakened by her heat and his musk. “Br-breed me?” With that question, restraint is lost… Keaton thrusts his entire length in one go, causing a pained cry from Kana, steeped in pleasure, and a small amount of blood to run out.

Virgin no more.

He lowers his body onto her, then nips right into her scaled neck… however, he applies more than enough force to pierce. Once scale is broken and some blood comes out, he licks the wound clean, along with a second, “ **Mine**.” And so the breeding begins.

Thrust, slam, slap. Keaton wails into Kana without a chance of reprieve. Moan, groan, buck. Kana meets every growl with a feminine roar-mewl mix, every thrust with a buck. Her body is moving as if on its own, she’s barely aware of what’s going on. All that matters is that her ‘itch’ is being ‘scratched’ and that it just… feels right. “Haah, grr, mmm…” Her tail expertly wraps around Keaton’s left leg. “I… good pet.”

She’s completely unaware that Keaton is ‘married’, she’s unaware this is what it takes to make offspring, but… that’s alright. She’s old enough to go into heat, so she’s old enough to, uh… ‘dally around’ with a male. Besides, it’s not like mama will throw a fit. Papa might…

Keaton’s wife will definitely have a moment of scolding for the horny male. However, she isn’t here right now, and Kana is. Kana is also having the time of her life, so… yeah.

One more grunt, a final thrust, and Keaton’s bulging knot is shoved into Kana’s relatively smaller frame, though her hybrid form is more than able to accommodate. A second bite, on the other side of her neck. “There…” He pants.

“Again!” She cuts him off. “Again! Again!” She is bucking her hips. Wait, how does she still have energy?! “That game was fun! Let’s go again!” It seems as if Kana had inherited her mother’s nearly boundless energy supply...

He smirks, licks her snout, then nods. “Wish my wife had this kind of energy…”

That statement flew right over Kana’s head, as she is way too invested in ‘mating’. “Now?”

“A few minutes, Kana.” He says.

“Alright, I’ll wait.” She nods, squirming around as she waits for Keaton’s knot to stop being so pronounced. “Oh right! What is this called, again?”

“Mating.” The two are just looking at each other.

“Mating… I like mating.” Somehow, she is retaining her youthful innocence, even after getting bred. “We can mate lots more? Everyday?”

“Heh… sure, Kana.” Without warning, he rolls over, pulling her onto the top of him. “So much better…”

“Hee hee, better than… **ooo**!” Plop, pull, thrust. Kana’s entire body shakes as he abruptly pulls out, letting out a small torrent of semen that didn’t quite get absorbed into her womb, then proceeds to resume ramming it in and out. Groans, moans, grunts, growls… the second round continues, no less vigorous than the first.

Primal lust wins out today, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the things I want to ask… how was Kana’s hybrid form? Essentially, a Kitsune, but scaled. Simple, but unique, imagined if that happened in-game. Instead of having two separate forms, hybrids of beast and dragon would have a single form that combines the best of both forms. Also, there’s Keaton, and Keaton is teh best. I’ll be your treasure any day, you sexy Wolfskin.
> 
> Also, I tried to keep Kana innocent here, but... yeah. Her continued 'youthful innocence' might feel a bit forced here.


	6. A Roaring Applause!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww yeah… getting back into this version of Fates. ‘Nuff said.
> 
> ...Alright, there is another comment. This happens ‘pre-puppy’, so there is not about 3 dozen puppies running around the den. That would’ve just made this, well… incredibly yappy and difficult. Also, I suppose I’m kinda pushing the boundaries of the premise with this chapter, since Corrin here will be partially-shifted.

‘Corrin, of the Wolfskin’ (Partially-shifted Lupus, Seta and some side Dadaan)

“Hyah!” Lupus exclaims as she nimbly dodges a strike from Dadaan, ducking under, before forcing to roll to the side from an incoming training arrow by Seta. The Wolfskin attempts to do a sweeping kick on Lupus, but she manages to hop up, kick off of his leg, then nail a hefty shield bash on his noggin, before twisting in the air and blocking a second training arrow. However, Dadaan grasps the soaring half-dragon during her acrobatic feat, before doing one full swing and launching her across the den. She easily maneuvers herself mid-air and lands on her feet… and proceeds to charge as soon as she’s able…

Or she would, had Seta not aim a perfect shot at her knee, hitting it with just enough pressure to cause an involuntary reaction, sending Lupus skidding to the ground. “Fell down, we win~!” Seta cheers.

“Ngh…” Lupus groans from her face-down in the dirt position.

Dadaan moves over to her, unshifts, and hefts her up with an arm. Her body is so dirt-ridden, but he can easily pick up on remaining blots of **his** musk. He licks his lips… Lupus giggles. “Always so needy.” She teases.

“Only if that person is you.” He responds with a surprising amount of affection… then proceeds to kiss her. She easily melds into his hold, her hands explore his furry chest, making sure to rub that one patch of purple fur, she reaches up, rubs his shoulders, his arms, his… “Tonight.” He pulls away, sporting a shameless erection that is threatening to poke through his shorts.

Lupus huffs, “But Dadaan… I’m horny now! Breed me!” A simple tear with a ‘gentle’ yank on her shorts, and her wet core is very much visible… and the scent is even more prominent.

Somehow, somehow… he manages to resist. “There’s more than just me here, Lupus.” He whispers into her ear.

Lupus glances over to Seta, who has been picking up training arrows. She looks her way and flashes that lazy smile that sends her heart rate soaring… she is also completely unbothered by Lupus’s nudity and Dadaan’s, quite frankly, massive erection. If anything, Lupus can pick up on **her** scent. “Oh, good point! Seta~! Let’s do the not-mating thing! Uh… sex?” She scrambles out of Dadaan’s grip, who stubbornly refuses to let go. “Dadaan~!” Instead of reasonably letting her go, Dadaan turns her around, so that her back is facing him… he then slips a hand down to her core. “ **Ah**!” She squeals and squirms. “N-Not fair! Haah… Dadaan!” Unfortunately, during her _playful_ squirming, she does the one accidental thing no male would ever want…

A flailing foot nails Dadaan right in the crotch. “Ngh…” Less than a second later, **thud**. Dadaan falls back-first onto the ground, legs crossed, he’s whimpering in pain.

“Ah, Dadaan! I’m sooooo sorry!” She twists around and stoops down to his lower half.

“I’m… I…” He groans. She sighs… then smirks, not that he could see it, as writhing in place as he is.

However, the second she started stroking his sheathe, is the second he did know something was going on. With a greedy and lusty look in her eyes, she gives the furred sheathe a lick. Gods, the smell is already so potent, and his penis isn’t even showing yet! She bends down and rubs that glorious spot, and despite the Wolfskin just whimpering in pain, the so desired dick pokes out. Her breath catches, she can smell the musk, and the surrounding air around it is so salty. Yet, before she could get a lick in, she instead gasps, shivers, and quakes as she feels skin slide right into her core.

“You weren’t paying attention, Lupus~.” Seta smugly drawls out, two of her fingers slipping right in.

Lupus hums, “Mmm…” But, even being fingered isn’t about to stop her from licking Dadaan’s exposed girth. However, what was unexpected was her tail popping out, skin to scales, and a pair of wings and horns coming out.

Well, unexpected to Seta and Dadaan, since Lupus did choose to do that. “Uh, Lupus?”

“Trying something a little different, things are different when I’m even just partially shifted.” She supplies, then proceeds to gently raise Dadaan’s length… and take it in one go.

“Alright…” Seta replies, though suddenly unsure. Vagina has been replaced with a cloaca, and while it certainly looks really similar, there are a few differences.

“You’ll know it when you feel around.” Oh wow, that is a really blunt response from Lupus.

Seta nods, rubs past the outer scales, and slips into the hole, it took all but two thrusts to find the vaginal canal… Lupus arched her back and let out a loud guttural moan… then Dadaan holds Lupus’s head down, forcing her to take more than what she’s comfortable with. “Heh, you wanted it…” Dadaan chuckles, followed by a grunt.

Lupus gags, but she doesn’t try to force herself up. Saliva and precum starts to pool up on Dadaan’s crotch, and…

Seta moves her fingers in and out of Lupus’s core, whilst also slipping her own fingers into herself. “Mmm, haah… Lupus…” The Archer breathes. Lupus simply grunts a partially gagged response, and it isn’t until she’s constantly coughing that Dadaan lets up. His red-veined dick is completely covered in saliva, a nice and shiny sheen. Lupus also managed to slurp up all the salty flavor that covered his dick, though the precum is more than packing its fair share of salt.

The Archer moves forward, then proceeds to breath onto Lupus’s cloaca, that rush of hot air causing the half-dragon to buck her hips. “Seta… Dadaan…” She whimpers, caught in between fingers and a rock-hard cock.

“...Not done.” Dadaan growls, before bringing Lupus’s head down once more… but at least granting her enough reprieve to properly breathe.

“Psh… mngr…” Lupus mindlessly attempts to respond with a mouth full of dick. Though, his knot is just out of reach, and constantly providing a looming sense of warmth.

Seta responds with a particularly skilled thrust of her fingers, hitting that right spot… or at least, she thought she did. Unfortunately, it became clear that Lupus’s partial shifting lacked one key part that could make for an ‘easy’ orgasm…

There is a distinct lack of a clitoris.

However, she would not let that deter her from ensuring that Lupus was given the best sexual high that Seta could offer her. Was it different? Of course. Would it stop her? Absolutely not! As such, she re-doubles her efforts, sliding her fingers in and out, assisted by the sheer wetness of her carnal canal, not to mention how slick her fingers have become by now.

“D… Dsh…” Lupus ends up gagging, her lips are grazing Dadaan’s knot and she pats his thigh, her tail also happens to ‘swish’ by Seta’s head. It’s just enough of a reminder for him, and he eases up on his grip, allowing her to pull up and gasp for some air… before a second gasp exits her, this time from Seta’s continued movements from causing her legs to clench and let out a whimper. “S-Seta…” She mutters as her feminine orgasm washes over her for a moment, her wings beating a few mighty flaps, she’s also slowly stroking Dadaan’s girth… which is pulsing and twitching, just a bit longer.

Once that orgasm ended and Lupus had enough control over her body again, she plunged her mouth right over his dick again. One, two… three thrusts was all it took. “Mate!” He lets out a growl, his claws digging into her shoulders and he shoves it in as far as it will go, whether or not Lupus wanted **that** much. The initial bulge of his knot is inside her mouth, but after that, he literally can’t even force anymore in. “M-Mine…” And out it goes. One large splurt and Lupus smacks Dadaan’s thigh, though it wasn’t until the second smack that he manages to snap out of his sexual high enough to let her go, causing the second load to go wild, up over Lupus and nailing Seta on her back.

“Oh… that’s really hot, literally.” Seta helpfully comments.

“Hee hee…” Lupus giggles, after swallowing what she could, which honestly wasn’t a lot, the rest ended up spilling out of her mouth. “That was **fun**!”

“Uh, Lupus?” Dadaan asks.

Her ruby eyes lit up, her tail starts wagging, she flashes a fanged smile, and the next three words that came out of her mouth were ones that would’ve made Silky very proud. “Let’s go again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will follow up either the Keaton/Kaden or have M!Kana… take your bet now!


	7. Lust Under (and Inside Her) Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrm, well then… I was thinking on who exactly M!Kana should get and… I really wanted to do a certain version, but the required explanations to set the stage would’ve been waaaay too much for some smut, so I decided against it. So, instead I thought of this: Surely she can’t be the only one, right? How about we bring an Astral Dragon to the spotlight, er… starlight?
> 
> Also, there’s a bonus pairing afterwards, because… well, this is M!Kana, which obviously requires F!Corrin, and since the child units are primarily assigned to the Males...

No Associated Fic (M!Kana/F!Astral Dragon) and (F/F)

During the war against the Silent Dragon God, Corrin’s army frequented a spot that only the commander’s half-sister, Lilith, could give them access to. This plane of existence is called the Astral Realm. Lilith is one of the few remaining Astral Dragons, as her mother is one, though she shares Corrin’s father, the First Dragon Anankos. Lilith spent most of her days, and energy, keeping the army within this realm… a task that slowly became more and more daunting as Corrin’s army continued to grow. At first, Lilith would have the spare time to float around and chat with some, but now? She’s essentially locked to her own temple and being fed. Her only true reprieve is when she can ‘oust’ everyone from her Realm and take a proper nap.

However, there is one in the army who would be able to give Lilith a much better respite.

Corrin’s son, a younger and incredibly happy boy called Kana, took to this Astral Realm with fascination, especially when it turned out that he could **help**! Yes, from Kana’s time in the Deeprealm, the quarter-dragon simply wanted to receive attention from the ones he cared about… which turned out to be quite a bit from Lilith. Aunty Lilith. The two grew close, though not quite as close as Kana’s connection with his parents and sister, the father being Corrin’s long-term and close friend, Silas, and his sister being the goofy and sometimes problematic Sophie.

Now, the main difference between Kana, Sophie, and the rest of the army, aside from Corrin herself, is that they are part-dragon. This small, but significant detail was enough to detail one important change. They would surely reach full maturity before the rest of the army’s Deeprealm-raised ‘children’... well, also aside from Velouria and Selkie due to their Beastfolk-heritage.

Kana is currently out and about in the Astral Realm his mother’s army calls their base, but… he isn’t within the safety of the walls, no. Kana is out **exploring** this vast and massive, yet empty realm. Sure, there are ponds and forests and other sights to see, but… it’s so empty. He was contemplating on returning, but that’s when he heard a sound, something more than a fish splashing or a bird chirping.

To his right, a branch snaps, he turns his head to find a… small floating dragon, kinda like Aunty Lilith. That is, if Aunty Lilith had scales that sparkled like the stars in the night sky, or if her eyes were two large orbs of a deep-dark blue. This small dragon also has a sphere in… _her_ grasp, though this sphere is as black as night, beautiful to look at, though it seems to be an abyss of itself.

“Heya!” Kana cheerfully greets, “I…” The Dragon, startled by Kana’s rather loud greeting, floats back off into the forest. “H-hey! I didn’t… aw.” Kana huffs, then looks down at his precious Dragonstone... 

Well, he may be biologically mature, but that doesn’t mean he always makes the best decisions.

Kana taps into his Dragonstone, then gives chase after the now-much smaller Astral Dragon. “Wait for me!” Kana gleefully exclaims, charging straight into the forest. “My name is… Kana! What’s yours?” Branches, twigs, and even some of the unfortunate younger trees all fall as Kana recklessly moves.

“Eee!” The Dragon squeaks out. Though, to be fair, if there was a several ton dragon-boy chasing after you… wouldn’t you want to run away? “Go away! Don’t hurt me!” She suddenly changes direction.

Kana slides to a halt, before resuming his chase, “Huh? I don’t wanna hurt you, you look like Aunty Lilith, can we… talk?”

The Lilith-look-a-like stops… and loops around Kana. “Lady Lilith?” She asks, as Kana turns around. “You know the Ancient Astral Dragon?” Her eyes light up… quite literally, the dark-blue orbs sparkle like her scales.

Ancient? “She’s my aunt! Corrin’s my mama.” He lets the head armor fade and flashes a draconic smile. He is more than aware of a scent floating in the air, but… he’s more focused on making a **friend**!

The Astral Dragon floats closer, slowly. “Then… your grandfather is… Anankos?” She breathes, entranced by Kana.

“Huh? Oh yeah, we had to…” His mood drops. He may have been mad, but he was still family… “Would you like to meet my family? Aunty Lilith would be overjoyed to see another Astral Dragon.”

Instead of answering him, she slowly floats around him, inspecting. During one particular loop, she floats high enough to show off her underside to Kana’s eyes… not that he immediately registered _why_. “Your bloodline is strong…” She comments. “Can I?”

Kana, who isn’t paying that much attention to his own instincts, is left confused, “I mean, momma is really strong, and grandad was super strong…” He hums, “Can you, what?” She huffs, clearly the boy needs to ‘awaken’ a bit more. But… she gently places her sphere to the side, then floats to Kana’s underside, giving his slit a lick. “Uh…? Hey, that tickles?” He moves away. “What’s your name?”

She tilts her head, seemingly confused. “I’m Astinia. And I… want to have the privilege of mothering your young.”

Well, at least he got a name, but… “I don’t have any children.” Though, he can note the rise in scent from her. So, in his mind… “Not to be rude, but… do you need a bath?”

She narrows her eyes, before slyly nodding, “I do! Would you mind cleaning me?” She lowers to the ground, her back on the grass, and says, “Please, start down here.” She spreads her legs.

He still doesn’t quite get it, but… “Uh, that’s your private spot, miss Astinia.” He looks away. “Would you mind… covering yourself?”

She inwardly sighs… it seems the draconic side of him is being outdone by his human. “Kana? You are a male, I am a female.” No, this isn’t going to work… so, she casts a small, minor spell that increases the intensity of her scent, mimicking a heat. Sure, she’s fertile right now, but rarely does a female Astral Dragon need to prod a male to do such a basic instinct as **breed**. “And males clean the females.”

Ah-ha! With her scent so strong, Kana is feeling a stirring inside of him! An urge he can’t quite place, but… “Uh, sure?” He turns his head to face her again, then slowly cranes his neck, interested in this enticing scent. Sure enough, once he reaches her slit and gives it a good lick… “Mmm.” His tail starts swaying, knocking over an innocent sapling, and his lower half starts feeling quite warm.

“Haah…” Astinia moans as Kana’s forked tongue starts lapping up her insides. “That feels… good.” She tries to reach and stroke his head, but her limbs are too small to reach. Kana responds with loud slurping sounds… and lying down so he can reach better. He very much wants every last bit of this taste in his mouth, but… she just keeps making more! No matter how much he essentially drinks out of her, she has more to offer!

“A-A-Astinia? I… don’t think I can clean you completely…” He sounds disappointed, fully aware of the discomfort with laying on the ground, considering his hemipenes are slightly digging into the dirt.

“It’s… okay, just… breed me, please.” With a bit of an ache from the excessive oral, she rolls around and raises her rear high, tail moved to the side. “Mount me.”

Things slowly start to click for Kana, and with a sudden surge of instinct, rises off of the ground. No, no more questions. He walks over and looms over her. He doesn’t ask if it will fit, he knows they will. With a swift motion, he lower his body just a bit and thrusts forward!

…

Completely missing her slit and rubbing one of his hemipenis across her back. “Ngh…” a second attempt, and he is now too low, whilst his second hemipenis rubs her side. Astinia refrains from sighing, a third attempt, and a fourth. The fifth probes her entrance, but it’s off just enough that he ends up pushing her whole body forward, “Next… one!” He growls with growing sexual frustration. Unfortunately, his sixth attempt has his dicks sliding across her sides.

All of these failed attempts are also ironically almost pushing him over the edge, because despite not being in her hot insides, her scales are also a very wonderful feeling. Pre-cum is forming without restraint. It’s clear that Kana needs some assistance in getting a single and proper thrust in, but when she tried to help?

Nope, Kana is finally acting his dragon-side enough and his front paws pin her to the ground. “I got this!” He warns her.

At least, that is what he hoped, before he missed the eighth time. Ah, forget it. Maybe if he focuses on one? The slightly lower hemipene lets the built-up semen loose, bathing the smaller Astral Dragon with Kana’s first ever load. “Ngh, mmm…” He groans, relishing in the pleasure of his first ejaculation. Though, given the size, her backside is more than covered with it… and thankfully, some of it actually lands on her slit! “There!” He exclaims, **finally** penetrating with his one still active hemipenis!

Astrinia, who has been slowly declining on sexual attention, receives a sudden jolt, as once her virginity was taken, she had an orgasm as her entire insides were stretched in a single go. A small trickle of blood, well overdone by the pleasure of it. Now that Kana is actually inside her, he’s able to give her the proper breeding she deserves. With his back paws firmly planted on the ground, his hemipenis inside of her slick walls, and his front paws pinning her down… he begins to go at it. He pulls and thrusts without restraint, turning the smaller Astral Dragon into nothing more than a moaning lump of sparkly scales and intense scent, though most of hers has been drowned out by her recent cum-bath and the increasing musk of Kana.

Though, now that he is inside, Kana demands anything but an early release, so he keeps going, relishing in the feeling of breeding. With his own willpower, something that could have ended in a minute gets extended to five, then ten… twenty, and into thirty minutes of continuous pounding. It’s a good thing that Astrinia relies on flying to get around, because she sure won’t be able to walk after this.

And at last, once those thirty minutes pass, Kana offers a rough bite on her neck, slams his length in to the base, and finally lets loose. One wave, two, three, and then four! Though, before his second wave is done, the excess semen is already spilling out. “Haah…” Kana breathes, finally starting to regain himself. “That was… fun! Can we do that again?” He asks… then lets out another groan as his dick lets out one more wave of semen, and a very sensitive twitch inside of her. It’s enough sensation to get him to hump her inside, despite being empty and his dicks slowly returning back into his cloaca. “Aw…”

“S-Sure…” She sprawls out on the floor, a rush of hot and sticky white fluid exiting her. “Later? After I… rest?”

He puffs his chest… then curls up around her, whispering… “You bet!”

* * *

Sophie puffs her chest, takes in a deep breath, and **roars** at the top of her partially draconic lungs, “ **Axel**!” She raises her now ruined lance shaft. “ **Get over here this instant**!” This… this was the lance she so painstakingly made with her father! So many attempts to craft the perfect father-daughter project… ruined by her _evil_ horse! Her crimson red eyes scour the area, her pointed ears picking up for the smallest amount of movement, and when several moments pass without her horse coming?

She drops to the ground and starts crying, holding the chewed up lance shaft in her arms, cradling it like a small child. “Why did you have to chew this one?!” She whimpers, pressing it closer to her. “My little brother got out of his teething phase faster than **you** did!” Whew, and gods… Kana’s teething phase was a nightmare! Combine a curious young dragon with sharp teeth? Things fell apart quickly, quite literally.

Adding onto her sour mood, she then proceeds to get tackled.

“Aw, someone’s upset~!” Her closer-than-close friend, Selkie, happily licks her face. “How can I help you out? Ooo! Wanna hefty pet me again?” She wiggles her rear, straight to the point, as usual…

“Selkie, not now… Axel chewed up my favorite lance…” Which was thankfully not damaged in Selkie’s tackle. “I’m not in a good mood.” Even with her… uh, girlfriend licking her while in her Kitsune form. Right, Sophie never really quite got out that Selkie is her… girlfriend.

Sophie’s draconic instincts and Selkie’s kitsune instincts meshed in quite the unique way, when both of them were alone and in heat. It started with some light cuddling, inside a cave to avoid the rain, then evolved into some gentle petting… before eventually clothes and armor were dropped in favor of tending the ‘really hot spot’. Ooo, just the thought sends Sophie’s body temperature rising again!

“Want me to teach Axel a lesson!” Selkie puffs her cheek out, “Not gonna let that ole meanie horse…!” Her words were cut off as Sophie greedily takes a kiss onto her vixen maw.

“I suppose… Axel can wait a bit.” Sophie giggles, “C’mere, give your favorite dragon some cuddles!” Sophie gently places the lance a few inches from her, then proceeds to wrap her arms around Selkie. “There we go!”

“Ooo, hefty petting?” Selkie asks, as she slides her belly onto Sophie’s simple Vallite dress.

“Heavy petting.” Sophie corrects. “And yes… in a moment.”

Selkie pants, before adding, “Oh… you wanna take the lead this time?”

Sophie bites her lip… “Sure.” She nods, noting the sudden scent of blood. Oh, gosh-darn-it! She forgot that her front teeth are sharper than the rest again… for the third time this week!

“Ooo, I got you, hold on!” Selkie stoops her head down and starts cleaning out Sophie’s mouth, her tail wagging. “Mmm, all of you always taste so good!” She comments, then approaches her ear to whisper, “Even your blood, though only one thing can best that…” She lips and nips Sophie’s earlobe.

“I do? Well, then you could…” Sophie ends up moaning from the clean-up, “Uh, eat…” She clears her throat, focuses on what **she** wants and doesn’t ask, no… she commands, “Selkie, eat me out!”

Then proceeds to squeak and her face lights up into an intense red. Oh gods, she really said that outloud. Selkie, thankfully, obliges without hesitation. “Yes, ma’am!” As Selkie backpedals, Sophie has a chance to admire the Kitsune’s red stripes of fur, signaling Lady Hinoka’s hair color. Gods, that red fur is so… she reaches up and strokes those stripes. They feel rougher than the rest, akin to Lady Hinoka’s own unruly hair style. “Mmm, I like your hands… they feel…”

“Hush, and do what I told you to!” Sophie manages to bring out her dominant side, a slight growl accompanying that. That’s right, Sophie is the dominant dragon right now! Well, part-dragon.

“Right right, you’re the leader right now!” Selkie quickly nods, though since she talked, Sophie brings out a playful bop to her nose. “I’m gonna make you…” _Bop_. Selkie finally hushes and presses her vixen nose up to Sophie’s crotch, without going under her dress. Lick lick, slurp… Selkie shoves her snout up to her girlfriend’s covered core, causing the Paladin to almost instantly squirm and shudder, her nipples perking up against her dress.

“Mmm, good girl. K-keep going.” Sophie slowly reaches onto her dress and plays with one of her nipples, as the other hand reaches down and pats Selkie’s head, giving her a good scratch behind her ear.

Selkie nods, her tail wagging, and she shoves her snout further, causing part of Sophie’s dress to rub into her inner walls, completely soaking it in her juices, alongside Selkie’s hot saliva. More than happy with herself, Selkie lies down completely and places her front paws onto Sophie’s muscular thighs… years of training and riding Axel makes this spot a very nice place to rest her paws. Though, Selkie is careful to not rip her stockings.

As Sophie gets more worked up, she begins to push Selkie’s head closer, before coming to the stunning realization… “Stop.” Sophie orders. Selkie briefly whines, but does so. “Go… under.”

“Under?” _Bop_. “Oh, your dress!” _Bop_.

“Good girls just do as they’re told.” Sophie boldly states, panting. “So, go under.”

Sophie watches as Selkie pulls back, whilst holding part of Sophie’s dress with her teeth, very careful to not rip the fabric. Once the dress is pulled out, Selkie then maneuvers her head into the dress, sliding up the side of Sophie’s tough leg. “Imma coming, I’m… gonna get you!” Selkie giggles…

_Smack_. Sophie reaches with her leg and gives Selkie’s backside a well-placed foot-slap on her rear… “Focus.” Sophie firmly states.

Selkie squirmed a bit from that… she actually liked that. “Do it again!”

Sophie raises an eyebrow, “Oh, you **want** that? Well… get to work, and you just might get some more… physical attention.” Selkie is now up to her shoulders inside of Sophie’s dress, her snout mere inches from her core, this time without the ‘protection’ of clothing in between her and her tongue. Yes, ma’am! As with before, Selkie all but plunges her snout into Sophie’s inner walls. “F-Finally…” Sophie relaxes, petting the part of her dress where Selkie’s head is. “Good… girl.”

Selkie is a good girl! Selkie is a good girl! The Kitsune’s tail is wildly wagging as she loudly slurps up Sophie’s juices straight from the source, as well as making random humming noises. This isn’t the dinner table, Selkie can be as loud as she wants! In fact, the vibrations from Selkie’s noisy ‘eating’ is doing nothing but wonders for Sophie’s incoming orgasm!

“S-Selkie!” Suddenly, her thighs squeeze around Selkie’s head, more than enough to lock her into place. Her inner walls contract around the small tip of Selkie’s snout, and her probing tongue. “G-Gods…” Several waves of feminine juice splatter onto her, which she eagerly licks up.

Selkie starts to pull back, once that’s done, but… _smack_! Sophie finds the energy to give that Kitsune rear an appropriate foot-slap. “Ooo!” Selkie squirms. “Again?” _Smack_!

“You… really… like that?” Sophie pants as she loosens her thigh-grip. “Come here, then. I think I’m ready for my… dessert.” Oh gods, she really said that outloud, too… However, Selkie remains dutiful to her leader, so she pulls out of the now soaked lower-half of Sophie’s dress… and presents her back side to Sophie, gently lying down onto her chest. Of course, her tail is still wagging intensely. Sophie digs her fingers onto Selkie’s rear, causing a delightful moan to exit her. “If I’d known this earlier, I would have done this last time…”

Selkie hums, “Well, I didn’t know I would like it!” _Smack_! The resulting hand-slap causes Selkie’s hind legs to easily spread, revealing the spot that Sophie wants… with a bit of strength, she pulls the vixen’s core closer. Whew, it smells a lot more intense than her own… in fact, one lick was almost too much scent! However, Sophie pushes on, her girlfriend needs attention, too! “Ooo!” Selkie stiffens for a half-moment, before relaxing… _Smack_! Sophie is rewarded with a small squirt of feminine juices. “Hmm…” While Sophie finally dives into Selkie’s core, Selkie decides that she wasn’t quite done…

“H-Hey!” Sophie exclaims, after Selkie starts rubbing her snout into Sophie’s dress-covered vagina again. “St-stop!”

“Mmm… are you sure?” Lick, lick. _Smack_! Moan.

“Fine… b-but. Keep it… slow.” Sophie orders.

“Yes, ma’am!” Selkie much more affectionately nuzzles her lover’s spot as Sophie much more aggressively digs into her girlfriend’s inner walls. Sophie now takes one of her free hands and stretches Selkie, plunging into it alongside her tongue. This causes Selkie to squeal in excitement, her tail is now swaying so fast that she is also rubbing her rear against Sophie… which in turn causes even more stimulation! “Go, go, go! I’m going!”

Sophie has no time to correct her word usage before a much large dose of feminine cum washes over Sophie. “Whew… that was… amazing.” Sophie breathes in. “Selkie. Lie by me.” One last order…

Selkie turns around once more, and does just that. “Best time, fun time! Can we go again soon?”

“Yeah, maybe… after a nap.” She yawns, “Need to… get Axel, too…” Sophie pulls Selkie into a tight hug. Time to rest a bit. “Good night, **my** vixen.”

“Mmm, good night, **my** dragon princess.” The two snuggle up… and soon fall asleep. Total paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That was exciting! I surely hope you all enjoyed that as much as I typed it! Also, we got to see a young Astral Dragon that isn’t Lilith! Also also, first female on female! ...I think it also might be obvious that I adore Selkie’s Kitsune form? Every breeding scene with her has been with her Shifted.
> 
> Anyhoo, next up will be either the sequel to Kaden/Keaton or…


	8. Rutting Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sheet, this is about to get meta. Here comes the first, and probably only time, that the pairing involved has been established in the fic itself, that's right...

'Mixed Mating' (M!Corrin/Keaton/Kaden)

Keaton was in a sour mood… he has been in a sour mood. He never had quite let go of the day that Kaden mounted him, then proceeded to 'breed' him… and use some sort of magic that prevented the Wolfskin from having his release. Since then, he's been trying to think of a way to get Kaden to submit to his strength…

While also not putting it bluntly, because Keaton isn't the type of shifter to ever directly say what he really 'wants'. Ah, the troubles of being a Tsundere. So, he's been going about this a different way… a _human_ way. For weeks now, he's been planting small gifts for the Kitsune, hoping to get the hint from those, and that they hold Keaton's scent.

Not that the 'wise' Kitsune has ever made the connection. He means, jeez, how hard is it to figure out! Keaton even parted with his bat-tooth necklace stained with some blood! He might as well have proposed with that! But, for whatever reason, Kaden isn't getting the hints! Grr, it aggravates Keaton so much…

Kaden could at least return those gifts, if he isn't going to show them off! Keaton kicks the dirt…

Then startles as he hears a person clear their throat behind him. "Hello, Keaton." Oh, Corrin. "Sorry that I startled you…"

"No, no you didn't I just, uh… found something after I kicked the dirt…" He stoops down and randomly puts his hand into the ground, hoping in vain that he'd be lucky enough to find something… _Smack_ , Corrin shamelessly hits Keaton's tough rear, causing the Wolfskin to yelp, stand up, round on Corrin, and snarl. The Commander of the Army stands unbothered, only looking back with a wry smirk. "That's pretty brave of you…"

"Come on, Keaton, I know everyone too well." Corrin bravely states, "Besides, I **was** watching you and Kaden… You enjoyed it."

Keaton huffs, "No, I didn't."

"Your tail was wagging, and your penis was completely erect." H-He's a King! He shouldn't be talking like that!

"First off, you weren't in the room. Second, my tail was **not** wagging."

"One-way window, you couldn't see us, but my wife and I could see you." Completely shameless. "Keaton, I know you want to 'get back' at Kaden, but… you know you can… _ask_."

"No way! I mean, I…" Keaton stops as Corrin's smile grows. "Corrin…"

"I knew you would respond with that! So, here's the deal…" Corrin clasps his hands together, "You and I are going to walk through the Vallite forests, and we're going to get that tension out of you!" He takes a step forward and stands tall, staring Keaton straight into his eyes, his… lovely eyes. "So, shall we?" He smiles.

"I'm not going to expose myself to you."

"Kaden will be there. He might be there right now because, you know…" Corrin leans in and whispers, "He's more eager, which makes him the better male, right?"

Keaton growls, recognizing the challenge, but also unwilling to be outdone. " **Where**?"

Corrin kisses Keaton's cheek and speaks, "This way."

* * *

When they arrive at an admittedly well-shaded grove, Kaden is, in fact, waiting. "Hey, Corrin! Keaton!" He greets with a wave, his tail already wagging. "Glad you showed up!"

"I only came to…" Keaton starts…

Then is cut off by a persistently blunt and already 'excited' Corrin, "Oh, you'll cum, we all will!" He even smiles and hops in place in excitement.

Just like his wife did 'People Watching', so too is Corrin using his status, persuasive skills, and charm to work certain people together. All males. He still very much loves Nina, and even after having their precious Kana, he still has her almost every night, but… His dragon blood has left him with an incredibly high amount of stamina, more than Nina can take in a night, so this interest in males has proved very beneficial to their relationship. Nina gets the largest helping every night, while Corrin dallies around with certain males the rest of the day.

And Nina should be well within her hiding spot right now…

"Can we start?" Corrin asks.

Kaden chuckles, "Perhaps we should go a bit slow for our less experienced participant here?"

Keaton looks between the two, "I've had plenty of breedings with **my** mate!"

"Breeding yes, but males?" Corrin leans an arm on Keaton. "Kaden and I have been very active." Then he lowers his other arm down, "It seems we all share a common problem, right? All of the females can't seem to take our stamina, can they?"

Kaden shakes his head, "Nope, I want to give Hinoka my everything, but… the first time I did? She ended up getting injured."

"Same for me." Corrin nods, "Nina couldn't walk for three days… and we were still 'new' enough that we never explained why to the healers."

Keaton huffs, "I'll have you know that Selena can handle me just fine."

"Uh-huh." Corrin is unconvinced.

"She can!"

"Keaton, she ended up in the infirmary. I know, big sister Camilla told me." He counters. "You, quite literally, knocked her up… into the air."

"Tch, that's…" Keaton stops, he's been caught. "Is a little… exaggerated." He ends up muttering.

"Exactly, and you've been pent up, because you can't go as long as you want, right?" Corrin continues. "Which makes your times with her more aggressive as you crave more release that you can't get until… she ended up getting a dislocated shoulder, some internal damage, and she nearly divorced you."

Keaton remains silent as the recent complications of his sex life are laid bare. Kaden gasps, "Gods, Keaton…"

"Fine! You're right, alright?! Did you really have to **humiliate** me like that?" Keaton snaps back.

Corrin calmly steps closer, his front to Keaton's front, "I speak that to get you to open you… you need more than one female, but… unless you plan to go back to a Wolfskin pack for a female that can… we're the only shifters you know… the only ones who will eagerly keep our sex drive to a manageable level." One single, gentle kiss, and gods… Corrin knows what he's doing.

"I still have your stuff, Keaton." Kaden approaches from behind. "I really wanted to help, but after that first time? I… have to apologize, I went too far." He wraps his arms around Keaton. "I'll gladly raise my tail for you." Kaden kisses Keaton's neck, landing a small nip. It seems the Kitsune has taken great strides in the times he shared Corrin.

By this point, there are three, uh… 'pitched tents'. All three want this, even if one of them is still a bit reluctant. "Kaden?" Corrin asks. "It seems he needs a little more… prodding." Kaden steps back, brings out his Beaststone, then shifts into his… Kitsune form, actually. He raises his tail high, showing off his erect vulpine dick dripping with pre-cum, but more importantly to this, his rear, which seems to be… glistening. "I managed to work a 'lube' spell." Corrin explains. "It'll prevent any potential issues and pain from rising up." Corrin drops low for Keaton, kissing him, undoing his pants for him, and Keaton **lets** him. "Let us help you, Keaton…"

Corrin is greeted with an erect lupine cock, covered with an incredibly potent musk, glistening red… and offering its fair share of precum. Corrin, being the male-lusting half-dragon he has become, thanks to Nina, immediately gets to work. He somehow, impressively, takes Keaton's length in one go, swallowing all of his intense salty precum and choking down the 'red rocket'. Though, when he reaches the base, he gags… but doesn't pull back.

Through Kaden, Corrin has found that he _likes_ the feeling of being gagged with a musk-coated penis. Corrin groans as he gags, reaching down with his other hand to stroke his pants, since he didn't remove his clothes beforehand. After nearly ten seconds of constant lack of air, Corrin finally pulls back, leaving a saliva-drenched penis, a trail of spit and precum, and two incredibly heated males.

Oh yes, Keaton is ready.

As Corrin strips down, Keaton rounds on his target… Kaden. "Kaden…" He looms over the shifted Kitsune.

"I'm ready when… woah!" Cutting him off mid-sentence, Keaton thrusts his wolf-meat into Kaden, all the way to his base! "Oh, oh… that's nice…" Kaden hums. "Thicker for sure, but…"

"Quiet, you." Keaton growls. Corrin, in the meantime, slips under Kaden, and licks the tip of the Kitsune's dick. Kaden, now with Corrin's member not too far from him, proceeds to give the half-dragon a blowjob, mimicking Corrin. Keaton furiously pounds Kaden's rear, part sexual frustration… part actual frustration from their previous time. Though…

Every time Keaton thrusted, it caused Kaden to push forward, which would gag Corrin for a half-second… which caused Corrin to thrust forward in pleasure, giving Kaden more dick to suck at once. Keaton's powerful and lust-induced thrusts ended up making the experience far more pleasurable.

Corrin reaches up and holds onto Kaden's hind legs, craving the feeling of being dick-gagged… he manages to pull Kaden down some, successfully hitting that point where Corrin starts gasping for air…

Kaden is rewarded with some precum, which he quickly gulps up. In return, he matches Keaton's thrusts better, whilst keeping Corrin gagged.

Keaton, oblivious to the happenings with Kaden and Corrin, grabs Kaden's tail and slams **hard** , causing the Kitsune's legs to buckle, pressing Kaden's lower half onto Corrin's face.

Corrin, having the fetish that he does, ends up ejaculating as Kaden's dick goes further than it ever has… Corrin has never taken in Kaden's knot before, and while he did want to try and work up to it, well… now he's being forced. However, he does so in stride.

Kaden, while he is aware that Corrin has probably taken a bit too much, is preoccupied. First, Kaden keeps up with Corrin's _delectable_ sperm, greedily lapping up all of the musky goodness. Then Keaton howls out, ramming Kaden's rear once more and unleashing his torrent of sperm… and locking it inside of his rear with Keaton's far more intimidating knot.

Leaving Corrin there, gagging desperately for air that won't come. Kaden's sperm skips the 'gulping' stage and is sent straight down into Corrin's gullet, landing in his stomach, and giving the half-dragon an incredible warmth. Though, right when Corrin felt like he was going to pass out… Kaden manages to 'pop' out of his mouth, and Keaton soon follows… which causes a new wave of semen to greet Corrin onto his face.

After managing to clean his face some, Corrin first speaks with, "Again."

Kaden nods, "That's only one… Keaton?"

"Wait, you guys…?" Keaton steps back, and finally notices that both Corrin and Kaden **also** had climaxed.

"You didn't notice?" Corrin asks with a head tilt.

"Corrin was gagging pretty hard there."

"I felt like I was going to pass out, but gods…" Corrin is the first to get stiff again, just at the thought of such a sensation happening again! "Hey, how about a spit-roast?"

"Ooo, since we have three…" Kaden eagerly nods, lost in the lust… as his dick readies for more!

"A… what?" Keaton is left to ask.

Kaden and Corrin look at each other… and smile. "Keaton? Assume the breeding position." Corrin commands.

Keaton, who is craving the extra release more than anything, complies. "Alright, and…?" Kaden, still in his Kitsune form, mounts… Keaton's front. Corrin taps into his Dragonstone and mounts Keaton's rear. "Um…?"

"Open up!" Kaden chuckles. Keaton, with no good alternate… does so.

Kaden thrusts in, and after a quick lube spell from Corrin, the shifted dragon follows suit… with only a single hemipenis entering. "Won't lie…" Corrin grunts, "I've been… desiring you for a while…" Keaton would have responded to that, if… well, if he didn't have a dick stuffed in his mouth.

"Uh, uh-huh." Kaden pants, increasing his tempo, needing the release just as much as the other two. "Don't worry… you can decide who does wh-what next!" Kaden grunts, already sensitive from his previous orgasm, is nearing his second. However, he does give enough restraint so that he doesn't shove his knot in. "Second load of Kitsune seed… coming in hot!"

Corrin groans, not so much from his sexual stimulation, but rather Kaden's choice of words. "Alright… here you go, Keaton." He more gently states, and in one graceful and tender push, unloads one of two hemipenes inside of Keaton, while his mouth gets filled with Kaden's sperm.

Kaden pulls out, and Keaton speaks up. "Kaden, on your back." He wipes some leftover _Kitsune_ cum off of his mouth. "Corrin, stand over his mouth."

"Sure thing!" Kaden goes to lie on his back, and spreads his legs.

"Oh no, shift back. It's **my** turn." Keaton asserts, getting his Beaststone.

Kaden tenses up slightly, before obeying. Kaden is back in his human form, and Keaton shifts. "Well…" Corrin chuckles, "It's a good thing I've been spreading you out over time." Corrin looms over Kaden and… "Well, get to work!" The lower of his two hemipenes hangs over Kaden, and he gladly takes it in, relaxing just a bit before Keaton's massive girth slides in.

Keaton lifts Kaden's lower half some, "This is for last time…" Kaden's face drops a few sweat beads at that, and rightfully so… because Keaton plunges in with a howl. It's only thanks to Kaden's multiple anal encounters with Corrin, and the sheer slickness of both Kaden's ass and Keaton's dick that it's able to fit! Unlike all the rest of the 'breedings' so far, Keaton ramming into Kaden is by far the roughest.

Sparing no reserve and wanting to get back at his 'humiliation', Keaton plows into Kaden, giving the smaller unshifted Kitsune his full girth and length, spreading Kaden even farther than those few times that Corrin went in with both of his hemipenes! Though, at least Corrin kept his thrusting slow and paced… Keaton offers no such respite. Kaden's entire body is being bounced to and fro, while Corrin far more gently slides his still-loaded hemipenis into Kaden's slack-jaw mouth.

And also unlike all of the others, Keaton keeps going, holding off on his orgasm, putting all of his willpower into making sure that this lasts as long as possible. Oh yes, Keaton's pounding lasts so long that…

Corrin lets out his last load of the night. Corrin unshifts, and climbs onto Kaden, sucking his cock and allowing access for Kaden to clean up around Corrin's well-used rear. Kaden has his final orgasm of the night. Corrin is then able to clean up around Keaton's rear. And still, even then…

An entire half hour passes before Keaton brings up his head, lets out a mighty howl, and lets his last load of the night into Kaden.

The Kitsune is left in a daze, his legs completely numbed from that final burst.

Keaton, Kaden, and Corrin are now completely satisfied. And now since the lust has faded, they are able to pick up the moans and gasps of a certain person who **loves** this kind of action. However, Kaden and Corrin are well aware of who this is, and Keaton is simply too spent to care right now.

Don't worry, Corrin will tend to Nina after they get back to their castle.

"So, Keaton… up for this again next week?" Corrin asks.

"Next… week? How about in a few days?"

"Uh, yeah… sure." Kaden rolls his eyes, still lying down. "If you're still pent up that soon after this?"

A new idea pops in Corrin's head. "Hey… let's bring all of our wives next time. I mean, we've been doing this for a long time, and who knows… maybe Selena and Hinoka would enjoy this as much as Nina?" He nods, "Alright, we'll come back here, next week, same time, but with our wives." Corrin says, then begins to walk over to the edge of the grove, where Nina is hiding… because he can at least walk.

"Yeah, see you, then." Keaton leaves.

"H-Hey! I… oh, fine." Kaden sighs, and prepares to nap right there. "I suppose, I can… take a nap here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-yep. There we go. Keaton, Kaden, and Corrin. With Nina watching. I… I… I loved typing this up! Oh, this is my favorite chapter of the bunch right now! Period! Once I figured out how to get Keaton and Kaden together without it sounding forced, I just zoomed through it.
> 
> Namu, I… I hoped you enjoyed this. For all intents and purposes, this is your chapter. My gift to you.

**Author's Note:**

> This… this… this got ridiculous! I don't mean that in a bad way, but man… this feels like a porn video where the actors are just going waaay overboard with their reactions. Then again… I'm sure a pair of dragon hemipenes are much larger than whatever a human can offer.
> 
> Anyhoo… that was actually quite fun, all in all. I'm really looking forward to doing more of this!


End file.
